capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Hsien-Ko
Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei in Japan) is a video game character in the Darkstalkers series. Story Hsien-Ko was born around the 1730s with a twin named Shao Lin-Lin (Mei-Ling in the English localization of Vampire Savior). During this time, ghosts and spirits of the dead arose from their resting places and attacked a rural Chinese village. After her mother was killed by a powerful demon (said to be Demitri Maximoff), she and her sister decided to use Tensei-no-Jutsu to save her, but they used a prohibited sub-division of this technique, Igyo Tenshin-no-Jutsu, and fought to release their mother's soul from the dark. This turned the twins into a jiāngshī, a type of Chinese zombie. This, however, also gave the two unusual abilities which the two use to fight for their purposes. Mei-Ling is actually the ward-paper (fú) on Hsien-Ko's hat. Hsien-Ko's powers cannot be fully controlled unless Mei-Ling does so herself when she becomes the ward-paper. If she separates from Hsien-Ko, many of Hsien-Ko's abilities no longer work, so they essentially fight as one. Hsien-Ko is the "body", and Mei-Ling the "mind." Once in a while, however, Mei-Ling does come out to team up with Hsien-Ko, as seen by their Dark Force ability in Darkstalkers 3. The two fight many battles during Night Warriors, and eventually win the freedom of their mothers' soul, but at the cost of their own lives. Before death however, the spirit of their mother claims she will not let oblivion become their reward, and the twins' souls are reborn as infants in a new life. As of Vampire Savior, the two live a happy, normal life in their reincarnation. However, on their 16th birthday, weird things begin to happen to them. They have the same dream and the next night, they fall into a coma and their souls were transported to the Dark Realm, which called to them. They found themselves in weird costumes, and although their memories of their past life are sketchy, things begin to slowly come back to them. They regained their unique power of transformation they had lost during the death of the life preceding this one. Now as saviors and hunters once more, they must find their way home to Earth Realm. Gameplay Hsien-Ko is an unusual character in that she excels at setups. Her huge variety of weapons gives you impressive reach, but also make her a highly unpredictable punish and pressure character. She tends to fare quite well at tournaments. Hsien-Ko's odd stance and movements are attributed to her being a jiāngshī (or kuang-si), which are also known as "Hopping Vampires". However, she mostly runs and "walks" with her big claws, hopping only when near enemies. She can also run on air, almost acting as a human. The weapons Hsien-Ko uses include a saw, knives, a sword, a chain, a giant gong, a spiked flail, and variety of other weapons. She also once in a while throws some cameo items such as a statue of Akuma, Vega's claw, and Chun-Li's bracelets. Other Appearances She appears as a playable character in Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo and Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix. She appears as a playable character in the crossover strategy game Namco x Capcom, where she came to Japan aboard the Spencer Rain to investigate the immense sorcery that she sensed, and assures the Resident Evil duo and Regina that she is not going to haunt anyone. Interestingly enough, she is partnered with Fong Ling from Resident Evil Dead Aim; in the game, Lord Raptor is infatuated with her, but she wants nothing to do with him. She and her sister also appear in Ken Masters' stage (in dress clothes and as humans) in Street Fighter Alpha 2 as guests to Eliza's birthday, along with other Capcom characters such as Strider Hiryu and Captain Commando. Hsien-Ko also appears in the background of the Capcom vs. SNK 2 stage in Shanghai, and makes a cameo appearance in Pyron's ending in Capcom Fighting Evolution. Gallery Image:NWDRevengeHsienKo.PNG|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:SPFIITurboHsienKo.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' Image:NamCapHsienKo.png|''Namco x Capcom'' Category:Darkstalkers Characters